First Day
by JC 619
Summary: A new game gets plugged into Litwak's Arcade, and get's introduced to Game Central Station along with learning about their new home.


Hi there. I definitely loved Wreck-It Ralph in theaters, and I have it on Ultimate Collector's 4 Pack. Anyway, I was wondering after watching the Film if they would start having Orientation for Newer Games given that in the Film **Hero's Duty **was only plugged in a week ago. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney _who will soon own us all._

* * *

It was another average Saturday Morning at Litwak's Arcade as the Usual Ref Uniformed, Glasses wearing, Mustached Owner Mr. Litwak was just polishing the Screen of a new Video Game Cabinet.

"Hmmm, Nice & Clean." said Mr. Litwak as a Blonde Haired Girl with Pink Glasses, Pink Shirt, and Blue Pants walked up to him.

"Hi Mr. Litwak, What's with the new game?" asked the Girl.

"Oh, Hiya Molly." greeted Mr. Litwak. (Okay, That's my idea on what The Moppet Girl's Name is)

"It's a New game I just got this morning, just plugged it in an hour ago." explained Mr. Litwak.

"Color Combat?, What kind of Game is it?" asked Molly.

"It's a Fighting Game, The Characters are all named after Colors & they Battle against each other by splatting Paint, and such." explained Mr. Litwak as he polished his Glasses.

"Sounds kinda odd, Mind if I try it out?" asked Molly.

"Sure. Tell you what, Since you're breaking it in, I'll give you a Freebie." said Mr. Litwak as he gave Molly two quarters. Molly then put the 2 quarters into the slot of the cabinet.

"Color Combat!" said the Cabinet's Speakers as the Screen then showed the Character select screen.

"Choose your Color." said the Game as Molly noticed the 12 Color Characters on the Screen.

"Hmmm... This Guys seems neat." said Molly as she selected a Guy in a Red Jumpsuit, and Red Skullcap with a Painter's Brush.

"You have chosen: Ja-RED." announced the Game.

"Let's paint the town Red!" stated Ja-Red as he held up his Brush.

The screen then changes to an Artist's Easel Background which features Ja-RED, and another Guy Character wearing an Indigo Jumpsuit with along with a matching Headband.

"Ja-RED vs. INDI-Bro!" said the Game.

"'Tween Violet, and Blue: You Know It!" stated INDI-Bro as Ja-RED said his previous phrase.

"FIGHT!" said the Game as the Battle started.

Molly began to press afew buttons along with moving the Joystick as Ja-RED then moves around, and splats some Paint onto INDI-Bro.

"Well this seems silly, but It's pretty cool." said Molly as she continued to play.

"Like my Nana." replied Mr. Litwak.

(Afew Hours Later)

"Code Red Rush!" said Ja-RED as he then hit a barrage of Red Paint onto a large woman wearing a crown, and a Dress made of numerous colors.

"KO!" said the machine as Queen RAINBO falls onto the Ground.

"Ja-RED Wins!" said the machine as Ja-RED stood triumphant.

"CONGRADULATIONS, You Are the COLOR CONQUERER!" said the Machine.

"Let's paint the town Red!" said Ja-RED as he then painted the screen Red.

"Cool!, High Score." said a Teenage Guy wearing a black Hoodie, and blue Jeans as he put the Initials MVP on the Screen showing him taking the Top Slot.

"Closing time, Last game, Everyone out." said Mr. Litwak.

About 30 minutes later, Litwak's Arcade was fully closed for the night.

"All clear, The Arcade's closed. announced a Woman from a Dance Game.

Suddenly, numerous Characters begin to move off their screen. In the Color Combat Game, A small Train cart appears along with tracks, and a Tunnel.

"What the?" asked Ja-RED as he notices this along with the other Colors.

"What should we do Mon?" asked YELLOW Fellow, A Yellow Jumpsuited Guy with Yellow Dreadlocks.

"Well, Only one way to find out, Meow!" replied ORANGE Abby, An Orange Jumpsuited Girl wearing Orange Cat ears as she jumped on the Cart.

Eventually, The other Color Combatants get into the Cart. The Cart then heads into the Tunnel, After about a minute or two of traveling a semi lit Tunnel, The Cart then stops. The Characters then exit the Tunnel as they then enter a giant station that features numerous tunnels on the sides. Also, Numerous Characters from other Video Games

"Welcome to Game Central Station, The Hub World for all Arcade Games." said an Announce System.

"Whoah Bro." said INDI-Bro as he took in the surrounding.

The Characters then walk out when suddenly they hear an Alarm sound behind them. A second later, A light blue Figure materialized infront of them. The Figure was a Guy wearing a Suit, and Glasses. He was also holding a Clipboard.

"Excuse me, I need you folks to stay for a moment so I can get some details here." said the Figure.

"Name?" asked the Figure.

"Queen RAINBO!" boomed Queen RAINBO as she asserted herself in front of the others.

"What is your Name?" questioned Queen RAINBO.

"I am a Surge Protector Maam, Just doing my Job." replied Surge Protector.

"Where are you coming from?" asked Surge Protector.

"Color Combat Sir." replied Tickler PINK, A Pink Jumpsuited Girl with Long Pink Bows.

"Hmmm... Color Combat, I need one quick minute to calibrate my intel." said Surge Protector as he disappears for a minute, and then rematerializes.

"Okay, I am going to need you Guys to report to Pac Man as soon as possible." stated Surge Protector.

"What for?" asked Tickler PINK.

"That is where you will be taking part in the New Game Orientation." answered Surge Protector as he then disappears.

"Guess we better get going Mon." said YELLOW Fellow.

"It seems that Pac Man is down towards the Left next to that Game called Hero's Duty." stated Ja-RED as he pointed to where they had to go.

"Then Move Subjects!" boomed Queen RAINBO.

The Color Combatants then headed towards the Pac Man Game. As they were walking, They noticed numerous Characters that are from other Games walking around, and hanging out.

"Oh My Gosh! Lookie Lookie!" said an excited ORANGE Abby as she headed into the Crowd to see Chun Li, and Ryu.

"ORANGE ABBY!, I command you to return to us!" commanded Queen RAINBO.

A second later, Chun Li, and Ryu escorted ORANGE Abby back to her group.

"I believe this young fan of ours is yours." said Ryu.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." apologized Ja-RED.

"No problem, It's great to see someone who is a fan of us." replied Chun-Li.

The Color Combatants then enter the Pac-Man Tunnel, and get onto the Train. The Train then takes them into the Pac Man Game as they then get off, and walk into the Maze.

"Huhhh, So this is what it's like to be 8-bit." replied Tickler PINK as she noticed her form.

Eventually, the Group made it into the Center of the Maze where they entered the Room. They saw a few Tables, and Seats with a whiteboard on the Wall with the words saying **"NEW GAME ORIENTATION"** written on them.

"I guess this is where we sit." said GREEN Gene, A Green Jumpsuited Guy with a Green Buzzcut.

The Color Combatants then sit down, and wait afew minutes until the Door opens. Then a rather small man walks into the Room. He is wearing a Blue Cap, Shirt, and Pants along with some Work Gloves, and Boots. The man then stands at the front of the Whiteboard with the others looking at him.

"Well howdy there... Color... Combatants." said the Man as he was reading a Flashcard.

"Welcome to New Game Orientation, My name is Fix-It Felix Junoir, and this is actually the First Class so give yourself a round of applause." stated Felix as he applauded them.

The Color Combatants then reluctantly do the same.

"Okay, So you are guys are from a Game called Color Combat, What is it about?" asked Felix.

"Well..." said Tickler PINK until Queen RAINBO interrupts her.

"It is a Fighting Game where we battle eachother using our Colors!" bellowed Queen RAINBO, Leaving Tickler PINK startled.

"That's cool, You guys might be excited to know that we also have Street Fighter 3, Tekken, and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 are also here." stated Felix.

"Anyway, We have afew Rules about the Arcade." stated Felix.

"Rule 1. The Arcade opens at 10 am, and closes at 9 pm from Monday to Friday with Saturday & Sunday being from 11 am to 10 pm." stated Felix.

"During that time, We encourgage all you to stay inside your Games, After closing time you are all allowed to travel around the Whole Arcade, and visit whatever Game you want." explained Felix.

"Rule 2. When Travelling to different Games, Be careful." stated Felix.

"You see, When you die in your Games, You can regenerate in said Game. Unfortunately, The same can't be said about what happens in other Games." said Felix said sadly.

"Uhh.. Are you okay?" asked Tickler PINK.

"Oh yeah, I just thought I could do that for dramatic effect." answered Felix.

"Umm Mr. Felix." said Ja-RED.

"Yes, Mr. Red Fellow." said Felix.

"We don't actually die in our Game, We just get splattered with different Colors." stated Ja-RED as he is then hit in the head with a Balloon filled with Paint.

"Like so Bro." followed up INDI-Bro.

"Well that sounds okay." said Felix.

"Rule 3. Do not, I repeat, Do not go Turbo." stated Felix.

"Go what mon?" asked YELLOW Fellow.

"Turbo is a term we use when a Character decides to jump from one active game to another." said Felix.

"Afew years ago, A character named Turbo from a Game called Turbo Time jumped from his Game to another called , and caused both Games to be unplugged." explained Felix.

"This also happened afew Months ago with one of my friends when he jumped to another Game called Hero's Duty." further explained Felix.

"Okay then, That is all of the Basic Rules, Any questions?" asked Felix.

None of the Color Combatants had any questions.

"Well that is good, We also have afew Support Groups for Villains, Bosses, and afew others just check out the Bulletin Board in the middle of Game Central Station." instructed Felix.

"Okay." replied the Color Combatants.

"See you all later then." said Felix as he then left the Room.

The Color Combatants then left as well, and in afew minutes were back in Game Central Station.

"Allright then guys, Let's all go check out our new neighborhood." said Ja-RED.

"Ohh Boy, I'm getting Cammy's Autograph!" screamed ORANGE Abby as she ran off.

"Hey Yellow Bro, Wanna hang at that place called Tappers?" asked INDI-Bro.

"Sure Mon." replied YELLOW Fellow as the two then walk towards Tappers.

The rest of the Color Combatants then go their own separate ways with the exception of Ja-RED.

"Hmmmm... Maybe I could go to Burger Time." said Ja-RED as he then suddenly bumps into something large, and falls down.

"Offh, What hit me?" asked Ja-RED.

Ja-RED looks up to see a rather large man with Brown Messy hair wearing Red overalls, and a Flannel Shirt.

"Oh, Sorry there guy let me help you up." said the Large man he helped Ja-RED up.

"Thanks, Name's Ja-RED." said Ja-RED.

"Hmm, Never heard of that name before, My name is Wreck-It Ralph. said Ralph.

"Oh that's because I'm new here, I jut got plugged in this Morning with my pals." replied Ja-RED.

"So you were the Class my friend Felix was teaching then, How did he do?" asked Ralph.

"He did pretty good." answered Ja-RED.

"That's good, He was trying really hard for a week." said Ralph.

"Okay then, I'm venturing out on my own here, Any reccomendations?" asked Ja-RED.

"Well Tapper's is allways a good place to go after a long day." answered Ralph.

"Huh, My other pals are there so I can join them." said Ja-RED.

"That's cool, I'm heading there too, How about a Free round on me?" asked Ralph.

"Sure, Thanks pal." said Ja-RED.

"No problem." said Ralph as the duo head towards Tapper's.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this little Fic. Anyway, **REVIEWS** are Up!


End file.
